the_ino_chronicles_ascensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Aldren Tempest:'''The newly appointed captain of the West Sidton Royal Guard, Aldren lost his mother at a very young age. He lives in the nearby town of West Sidton with his best friend, Malrok Shaol. Even though he's a soldier, Aldren hates the very idea of fighting. '''Birthday: First of Water's Hand, 6278 Age: 28 Race: Human Class: Guard Captain - Has a wide array of offensive and defensive magic, but takes a while to learn all of them. Has some inherent magic at the start of the game. QUOTE: 'I do not want to fight. But I would rather it be this way than risk harm to my friends' Malrok Shaol: '''A priest of the war god Laurion, Malrok lives in the town of West Sidton with his best friend, Aldren Tempest. The two bonded over a tragic event in Malrok's past, and have been inseparable ever since. '''Birthday: Third of Day Rise, 6281 Age: 25 Race: Human Class: Priest - Has a wide array of spells, however all of them are attack spells. QUOTE: '''I'm here for you, my brother. Always''' Elanor Gale: '''A young pink haired woman from lands unknown, Elanor currently resides in the West Sidton castle due to severe memory loss. She and Aldren have been together for 5 years. '''Birthday: Unknown'' '''Age: Unknown Race: Unknown Class: Warrior - Has a wide array of offensive and defensive skills, however in order to use certain skills, a certain weapon must be equipped. '''QUOTE: '' 'Who are we, really?'' 'Titus Mordecai: '''A warrior of the ancient Handar race, Titus currently resides in the West Sidton castle and serves as the court wizard. Due to events past, Titus has little respect for the human race. '''Birthday: ' '''Unknown' '''Age: Unknown'' Race: Handar Class: Dracolich - Does not have a wide variety of spells, however takes less time to learn them. QUOTE: 'An organised mind is the greatest possible weapon against chaos'' '''Haudar Inglorion: '''The crown prince of the Handar capital, Ashenby. Haudar has been a lifelong aide to Titus Mordecai, and would do anything to appease his people. Although he is the prince of Ashenby, all Haudar wants is to explore the world with Titus at his side. '''Birthday: Unknown Age: Unknown'' '''Race: Handar Class: Handar - Does not have a wide variety of spells, however takes less time to learn them. '''QUOTE: '''I must live up to my father's expectations and lead our people to a glorious new age.'' '''Lukas Mordecai: '''The cousin of Titus Mordecai, Lukas despises the human race for their actions against his people 3000 years ago. His ambition is to restore the Handar race to their former glory and stature. '''Birthday: Unknown '''Age: Unknown''' Race: Handar Class: Handar - Does not have a wide variety of spells, however takes less time to learn them. QUOTE: '''Whenever you think you're right, you're wrong. And that's a big mistake.'' '''Zekks Tempest: '''A captain in the human army, Zekks leads his army on many crusades against the Handar. He appears to have a striking resemblance to Aldren, but as of yet, no connection has been found. '''Birthday: Third of Fire's Warmth, 2390'' Age: 27 Race: Human Class: Warrior - Has a wide array of offensive and defensive skills, however in order to use certain skills, a certain weapon must be equipped. QUOTE:'' 'None of you maggots can ever hope to match me!' '''Caylen Inglorion: '''Haudar's father, Caylen is the emperor of the Handar people. He currently resides in Xenonia Castle, a centerpiece of the world, on the Ashenby continent. '''Birthday: Unknown' '' '''Age: Unknown Race: Handar Class: Handar - Does not have a wide variety of spells, however takes less time to learn them. '''QUOTE: '''Why must we fight?' Emperor Ryuu: '''Ryuu is the emperor of the Ryugen, a race almost as old as the planet itself. For thousands of years, Ryuu, along with all of the other Ryugen emperors, has pledged his loyalty to a special Handar known as a Dracolich. He does this by first duelling the Dracolich in combat. If the Dracolich wins, the emperor swears their fealty until either of them passes away. '''Birthday: Unknown Age: Unknown Race: Ryugen